lewd_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Tamamo
Note to self: Stats, EXP, Mana leveled, still need to pick move for lv 6, maybe change stuff out if enough was patched with the class. Description/Lore/Whatever: Hailing from her forest home the Kitsune mage tries to gather more power - damning the consequences. Flags * Decadent - Let us waste precious time with pleasures of the flesh. * Prideful - Put me in my place despite my protests. * Mischievous - Be played by my tricks and dance like my puppet. Background Ritualist: Remove the "It will take a lot of money" condition from your rituals. Stats Stat Conversion More Stats! You may list bonuses and penalties here: * Bonus (Reason) * Penalty (Reason) * ETC Universal moves * See here Starting Moves * Cast a Spell ** When you cast a spell from your list, roll+INT. On a 10+, the spell is successfully cast but you lose mana equal to half its level, rounded up. On a 7-9, the spell is cast and you lose mana equal to half its level rounded up, but choose one: *** The spell has additional, unwanted effects. The GM will tell you what. *** You draw unwelcome attention or put yourself in a spot. The GM will tell you how. *** The spell disturbs the fabric of reality as it is cast—take -1 ongoing to cast a spell until the next time you prepare spells. ** Note that maintaining spells with ongoing effects will sometimes cause a penalty to your roll to cast a spell. * Prepare Spells ** When you spend uninterrupted time (an hour or so) in quiet (or loud) contemplation of your magic, you: *** • Regain access to any spells you've forgotten. *** • Set your mana equal to your level+1. ** You cannot cast a spell that you do not have sufficient mana for. Spells cost mana equal to half their level, rounded up. Cantrips are level zero, thus cost no mana. You have access to all the spells in your list of spells at the bottom. ** 2 -> 1 Mana; Level 6 -> 3 Mana; Level 10 -> 5 Mana; Level 14 -> 7 Mana; Level 18 -> 9 Mana * Spell Shunt ** You may end any ongoing spell immediately and use the energy of its dissipation to: *** Subtract half its level, rounded down, from the damage done to you by an oncoming attack. *** Deal half its level, rounded up, as damage to an enemy you can detect. * Amplify ** When you disrupt the energies of a target, roll+INT. On a hit, the target is afflicted with: *** Beneficial magic if they're an ally. Healing and lust reduction is boosted by 2. *** Harmful magic if they're an enemy. Damage and lust taken are boosted by 1d4. ** On a 7-9, you mark a debility of your choice. Treat this effect as a Level 2 ONGOING spell, although it never costs mana. For each instance of this effect active, take -1 ongoing to casting this spell or spells from your list. * Arcane Ritual ** When you draw on a place of power to create a magical effect, tell the GM what you’re trying to achieve. Ritual effects are always possible, but the GM will give you one to four of the following conditions: *** It’s going to take days/weeks/months. *** First you must __________. *** You’ll need help from _______________. *** It will require a lot of money. See background. *** The best you can do is a lesser version, unreliable and limited. *** You and your allies will risk danger from _______________. *** You’ll have to disenchant __________ to do it. Advanced Moves * Magical Prodigy ** Choose two spells from your list. You cast these spells as if their listed levels were two levels lower, paying the appropriate mana cost. Level 0 spells become cantrips, thus free. *** Chosen spells: (Binding, Charm Person) * Empowered Magic ** When you cast a spell, on a 10+ you have the option of choosing from the 7-9 list. If you do, you may choose one of these as well: *** The spell’s effects are maximized. Don't roll, take the maximum numerical value. *** The spell’s targets are doubled * Quick Study ** When you see the effects of an arcane spell, ask the GM the name of the spell and its effects. You take +1 when acting on the answers. * Wily Wands ** When you attack with a magical weapon, such as a wand, you may choose to take +1 forward to Cast a Spell or deal +1d4 damage. * Hypnotist ** When you make eye contact with someone and exert your will over them, roll+INT. On a hit, they are paralysed and cannot move, but on a 7-9, the effect is broken if you move. When you break off eye contact, they can move again. Story Perks * Fox Flexibility (Gotten from UFO fox abduction, thanks to Aude~.) ** You are incredibly flexible, able to contort yourself in impossible ways! As if you didn't have bones. When you defy danger to break free from restraints, take +1. (You also take +1 damage from foxes) Sex Moves * Saucy Study ** After you engage in relations with someone for at least a few minutes to fifteen minutes, treat it as though you've Prepared your Spells, once it's over. Additionally, take +1 forward to Cast a Spell. * Sex Shifter ** You may change your sex at will, it just takes a moment. Custom Spells (Main spell list) * If you get any custom spells throw 'em here! Gear * Chilling smartwand (near, magical, don't use ammo, volleys with INT, slows down target with cold, 1 weight) * Anal Plug (Hand, 1 weight) - continuously self-lubricates, shaped like miniature dog dick * Suggestive Hat (1 weight, +1 armor) * Dungeon Rations (5 uses, 1 weight) * 1 healing pots * 3 antitoxins * Thermo with energy-potion/something like that from the Futurites (4 uses, 1 weight?) * Doggo top (makes you all warm and tingly inside, 1 armor, +1 to parley with canines, canines ignore your armor, magical, 2 weight) * Naga purity ring (inscribed with purity vows, valuable, shiny, turns the wearer pure, if not worn turns nearby things pure, 1 weight) * Spider Panties (you may spend an extra mana to cause your spell to wrap the target in sticky webs, 1 weight) * Rosetta Specs (Wearer can read any common language, Wearer can read any other language with an Int roll, 0 weight) * Latex skirt of irrational charm (those who gaze upon it must resist or must mount you, +1 to sexual attacks using your butt, 1 weight) * 2 Mirage potions (Upon use, leaves an image of the drinker or surroundings lingering in an area, fooling onlookers. Lasts minutes, 0 weight) * Mana potion (restores 3 mana, secretly Aude's jizz, 0 weight) * Teddy bear (cursed, actually a magic-sucking leech, cute, 0 weight) Category:Characters